


Crashing in Love

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will gets in a car crash and Hannibal helps him recover





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the title is cheesy but, most of mine titles are :)  
> No beta all mistakes are mine blah blah blah.
> 
> I might make a part 2 for this. Let me know if I should in the comments section.

Will hates Mondays, especially in the winter. Most people drive like bigger idiots than usual or the roads are icy. Today both are true and to top it all off most people are probably hung over from Celebrating the New Year. Will spent his new years evening at Hannibal's along with Jack, Bella, Beverly, Jimmy, and the rest of the team.

At about 8 o'clock in the morning Jack called Will with a new case. Seeing as he was needed at the scene ASAP he threw on his jeans and fishing coat. On the way to the scene he had two close calls with other drivers that almost resulted in major accidents. The third car bore no such luck. 

-+-+-

Will was at the stop light about 6 blocks from the crime scene. The red light just turned green so he proceeded across but, about half way across a small sports car came speeding along and when the drive noticed the red light he tried to slam the brakes. The small car slid right into Will's driver side. Will was knocked unconscious by the force of the crash.

Both cars were totaled and Will was seriously injured. When Will regained consciousness he was hit by an intense wave of pain. He reacted for his phone and dialed Hannibal.

-+-+-

Hannibal woke up at his usual time and did his usual morning routine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. His first appointment was at 8 am which was canceled due to his client being on holiday. Hannibal was sitting around enjoying the morning comics in the paper when he got a phone call. 'Will, I wonder what hideous murder awaits us today', Hannibal chuckled before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Hannibal didn't feel the need to display his usual etiquette with Will.

"H- Hannibal... I need you to come get me." Will's words were slightly muffled by his pained breathing.

"Is everything okay Will? You sound terrible." Hannibal was genuinely concerned about Will, seeing as Will is his one and only friend.

"No. I'll text you my location. Just please be quick." With that Will hung up. Hannibal quickly grabbed his coat and keys to his car, typed the location given into his GPS and was on his way. 

Once Hannibal got close he noticed the back up of traffic and navigated a couple alley ways to avoid it. Only when he pulled out on to the main road  did he notice the wreckage. By then the owner of the Sports car was being driven to the hospital by EMTs and firemen were trying to move the other car to get to Will's driver side. Hannibal got out of his car quickly and was running over to the wreckage to try and help. Some one had contacted Jack and his team and they had taken over the scene -Jack had insisted that they handled it because it was one of there own agents- so, Hannibal had no problems getting to Will. Hannibal opened Will's passenger side door and immediately saw Will in the front seat with many large gashes and, the older man guessed, a few broken bones. 

"Will? Will!" Hannibal yelled over the sirens.

"Hannibal?" Will looked over at Hannibal and made a miniscule smirk before his face returned to a grimace of pain.

"I'm going to need you to help me get you out of your seat Will. Got it?" Hannibal said as he leaned over the center console to remove Will's seat belt. Will made a small nod.

"Good," Hannibal gave Will a reassuring smile, "I need you to put you arms around my shoulders. Can you do that?"

Will reached an arm around Hannibal and Hannibal grabbed Will's other arm and brought it up to his shoulder. 

"This is gonna hurt, alot. You ready?" Hannibal asked as he adjusted his grip. Will nodded into the doctor's shoulder. Hannibal lifted Will up and into the passenger seat as Will bit back a scream. He gave Will a moment to catch his breath then got him out of the car completely. 

"The ambulance should be here in 10 mimutes." Jack said running over to Hannibal and Will.

"I can drive him to the hospital in 5. Tell them I'll meet them there" Hannibal didn't wait for Jack's reply before carrying Will to his car and laying him in the back seat and breaking the speed limit the whole way to the hospital.

When he pulled into the hospital there was a medical team outside with a gurney ready. Hannibal stopped and they quickly and carefully got Will onto the gurney and into surgery. Hannibal stayed close to Will the whole way to the O.R. 

-+-+-

When will woke up the first thing he saw was Hannibal asleep on a plastic chair, still in his bloody clothes. 'How long was I out?' Will thought to himself. Just then Hannibal stirred and gave a yawn before stretching.

"You look terrible" Will laughed. Hannibal jumped.

"Your awake? How do you feel?" Hannibal asked before proceeding to check Will's vitals.

"Hannibal I'm feel fine." Will chuckled again at Hannibal's total mother hen moment.

"I would exactly describe you as fine. Your left leg, wrist, and forearm are broken, you have almost 50 stitches, and a concussion." Hannibal stated with his hands on his hips.

"How long have you been here?" Will gave him a serious look.

"Almost three days" Hannibal says.

"Go home for a bit. Take a shower, eat, put on some non blood soaked clothes. I'll be fine for a couple hours alone." Will stated gesturing with his hand at Hannibal's suit.

"Fine but I'm calling Alana to keep an eye on you" Hannibal pointed a long finger at Will and walk out of the room.

When Alana arrived Will was asleep so she sat down and pulled out a book.

-+-+-

Hannibal returned to find Alana talking and laughing with Will. Will saw Hannibal and waved him over. The three of them talked for about an hour before Alana excused her self for the night. Hannibal open a small cooler and handed a container to Will along with some silver ware.

"You brought food?" Will smiled

"Yes, I figured you were also hungry and hospital food is one step below par so, I brought homemade chicken noodle soup." Hannibal shrugged. 

"Thanks" Will nodded. They ate in silence and when they finished Hannibal put the containers back in the cooler. Hannibal sat back down in the chair and laid back looking ready to keel over from tiredness. Will noticed and attempted to scoot to one side of the bed.

"If your gonna sleep here at least come up here where it's comfortable." Will patted the space next to him.

"Non-sense Will you need your sleep." Hannibal rebutted even though he new Will wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Please, Hannibal it's better for both of us" Will gave Hannibal his best puppy dog look. Hannibal rolled his eyes before laying down next to Will. Soon as Hannibal laid down Will curled into his side and both were quickly asleep.

-+-+-

Hannibal woke up with a drooling Will holding onto him like a lifeline. Hannibal took the moment to memorize Will's features when he wasn't stress about the world. Will made a odd noise that brought the older man back into the world, Will stirred before lazily wrapping a casted arm around Hannibal's chest and burying his face into his side. Will made an attempt at saying something but, it was muffled by Hannibal's suit.

"What did you say, Will?" Hannibal gave a soft smirk. Will lifted his head a little.

"I said, my head is throbbing." Will groaned.

"I'll see if I can find some pain meds." Hannibal moved to walk away but, he was pinned down by Will. 

"Stay" Will whispered. Hannibal gave Will a pointed look but did as he was told.

-+-+-

After a few days of observation he was discharged on the grounds that somebody would keep an eye on him. Hannibal had offered Will his spare bedroom which they both agreed would make everything easier on them both. Will would be watched and Hannibal wouldn't worry himself into a heart attack.

The first night was a little ruff because Will had insisted upon being able to make it up stairs without Hannibal carrying him -even though Hannibal's touch made him melt in the best way possible.

Hannibal made breakfast before slipping back upstairs to bring Will down for breakfast. Will was sitting in bed doing something on his phone. Hannibal knocked on the door and laughed as Will scrambled to hide his phone.

"Breakfast is ready. You ready to come down?" Hannibal  asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can I take a shower first?" Will laughed.

"That might be a little difficult for you to do without assistance." Hannibal stated.

"Then why don't you assist me?" Will smirked and motioned for Hannibal to help him. Hannibal smiled and helped Will to the bathroom. Getting him to the shower was the easy part, now getting in the shower, thats a whole other ballgame. Will had managed to get his shirt and pants of fairly easy. Hannibal pulled off his suit in a very well practiced fashion. They both agreed it would be better to leave there boxers on. Getting in the shower was the hardest part luckily it was a larger shower and they could move a bit with out being squished together.

After the slightly difficult shower Hannibal carried Will down to breakfast- which Will hated himself for enjoying. Hannibal smirked at Will's annoyed look everytime.

"Put me down Hannibal I can walk," Will pouted.

"As you wish," Hannibal smirked and plopped Will on the couch. Will grabbed the Doctors tie and pulled him down into a harsh kiss. Hannibal slid one hand down to hold himself up and the other to pull Will toward him. Will broke the kiss and smiled at Hannibal, who was leaning over him panting and shocked. They both sat there for a moment catching there breath, smiling like idiots.


End file.
